A Little Bit of Humanity
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: Alec Volturi has no appreciation for humanity. One human manages to change that in a single moment. Turns out, you never know what you've got until you've lost it.


**A Little Bit of Humanity by Maddyson Ruby**

**Characters: Alec/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit. All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: I was just sitting there the other day when this one-shot fell into my head, what do you think of this mini plot bunny that just wouldn't let go and die?**

Alec Volturi was never one for games like his sadistic twin, Jane. One could say he was the more humane of the two. Of course Alec, being who he is, would fiercely deny this statement. He could see no benefit to humanity.

Sleeping, breathing? It all seemed to be such an inconvenience.

The day his perspective changed started normally enough for him. Heidi went out to 'fish' for their lunch and came back successfully with a rather plentiful catch in his opinion. This particular catch though, would be Alec Volturi's undoing.

Rachel Smith was in this particular catch. She easily stood out in the crowd with her vibrant hair. It was her hair that first drew Alec's attention to her. Her hair was a rich brown in colour but the nearly luminous colourful streaks of red, blue, yellow and purple most definately caught his eye. The next thing to bring her to his attention was her scent - it was so fresh and pure and untainted that he found himself wondering at it.

His perusal of her last no more that a second before he was upon her, his arms like bands of steel as they encased her; blessed with the strength to both protect and kill. He carried her to the corner of the room as was his custom for feeding. To his great surprise, she put up no protest as he lifted her like she were no more than a rag doll.

Alec's first mistake was looking down into her stunning emerald green eyes, so full of expression - a quiet understanding, awe and insurmountable respect. All of these emotions whirled in her emerald gaze. Beautiful, was the first coherent thought to enter Alec's mind as he stared into her sparkling eyes.

To him it seemed as though they were the only ones in the room as he looked at her. He found the sound of her heartbeat to be soothing to his innermost demon. Her heartbeat was beautiful and a balm to his ragged soul. Her breaths in his ear seemed almost melodious in nature as the relaxed him whilst he inwardly rejoiced at the sensation.

She smiled softly at him before tilting her head to the side, baring her slender neck to him, for him and him alone. He couldn't help but be stunned by her selfless, if not suicidal, actions.

"Do it." she whispered softly to him, understanding alight on her breathtaking face. It was in that moment that Alec understood the relationship between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen

- his strength when faced with his la tua cantante, a creature who both enchants and torments him. Humanity, though an inconvenience, was beautiful and there was definately no denying that.

Alec briefly looked around to find most of the guard finished, including his own sister. Jane Volturi looked upon her twin brother where he stood in the shadows of the room, holding a humand woman tenderly. She didn't understand it and honestly doubted she ever would - her brother was, after all, full of odd quirks.

Alec turned to stare beseechingly into Rachel's eyes, eyes that held a deep wisdom beyond her years, and he whispered quietly into her ear, "Forgive me, innamorato."

Rachel just looked into his eyes calmly, a beautific smile tugging at her lips, "There is nothing to forgive." She leaned up to place a whisper of a kiss on his lips before baring her slender neck once more.

Alec did her a kindness by numbing her before finally lowering his mouth to her neck and sinking his teeth in.

That day Alec Volturi walked away with a higher appreciation for humanity and for that he had to thank the human with the multi-coloured hair and emerald green eyes.

In the weeks that followed the inevitable death of Rachel Smith Alec found himself withdrawn. The simple, minimal joys he got from life seemed to no longer hold any meaning for him. Hunting for himself was one such joy, he could no longer stomach the thought of drinking from humans as no matter what he tried his mind would automatically compare them to the enigma that was Rachel. Their eyes, their smile - it all was too much and not enough all at the same time.

His sister, Jane, though appearing heartless loved her brother dearly. His absences at feeding time, withdrawn countenance and overall attitude left her deeply concerned. She was clueless as to how to cure her brother of whatever ailed him.

She resolved herself to consult Marcus. He was old but knew of the heart and mind's afflictions. She thought he may be knowledgable as to her brother's plight. When she confronted Marcus in his private study he regarded her with a stern look.

"What troubles my brother?" Jane asked, pleading not totally out of her tone.

"Sweet Jane, your brother suffers with the instinctual knowledge that his true mate is no longer among the living or undead." Marcus whispered softly to her.

Jane did not know what to think. Her brother had lost his true other half, resulting in his now lifeless form. Nothing would ever cure her brother of his grief and nothing could ease his mind. The only relief now would be death. That was something Jane could not stomach. But, deep down she knew that it would be merciful to him and she was the one being selfish.

She rushed to her brother's chambers just in time to see him step into the pire he had built for himself.

She watched in silence as her brother became ash right before her eyes but once again, deep down, she knew that it was better this way. For him, at least. She knew who his mate must have been too. That strange, strange woman with the multi-coloured hair and emerald green eyes. There was no other Jane could recall to ever effect Alec so deeply as her.

It just goes to show what that little bit of humanity can do for you.

**The End**

**What did you think? That is what I want to know! So, review!**

**Translation:**

_innamorato_** - **sweetheart


End file.
